


No Words to Say

by ncfan



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Language Barrier, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncfan/pseuds/ncfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starfire despises the language barrier that divides her from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Words to Say

The ring of Azar lies heavily in Starfire's closed palm, almost too heavy for a fragile band of lightweight metal. It is hot to the touch, though not uncomfortably so, as if there is a fire burning beneath its surface. That band of gold and ruby runes reminds Starfire of Raven, as though Raven's spirit is housed within.

If only. If that were the truth, than none of this would be necessary.

Robin turns and looks at her, and Starfire's eyes narrow. The atmosphere of this new world and the charred-out skeleton of the hellish library has had its impact on all of them, but none more pronounced then on her, and Robin, Starfire knows, can feel it.

His eyes narrow grimly behind his mask, his face taut and pale. Starfire bites her lip, and wishes she could find the words to say what is threatening to prick tears at her eyes.

Despite Starfire's technical command of the English language, she is often lost for words, and when she desperately wants to say something, she can think of no words in English that expresses how she feels; she is eloquent in Tamaranean, inarticulate in English. The language barrier divides her from him in this final, desperate moment.

Robin is leaving her, to go down into what Starfire knows is the pit of Hell, and as her eyes rake over his face, she fears the truth: that she may never see him again.

In that moment, Starfire knows exactly what she would say in Tamaranean, and wishes she could find the words that would express how she feels in a tongue that Robin can understand.

She wishes she could tell him how much she loves him.

"Robin."

That cold voice calls, and Robin turns his back.

And as he leaves, Starfire can still find no words to say.


End file.
